


Whumptober 2k18

by velocity_raptorr



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Choking, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Bruce Wayne, M/M, Murder, Sad, Whumptober 2018, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocity_raptorr/pseuds/velocity_raptorr
Summary: Bruce dreams that night.





	1. Day 4: "No, please stop!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a poem
> 
> oh god

They stroll down a familiarly alien street  
Cleaner, neater, newer,  
But the same dappled gray.

He knows  
And he watches   
From amongst the stars and inky sky.  
So far, yet so close  
He can see their breath fogging the air   
See every crease that lines the man’s handsome face when he smiles  
See the woman’s eyes sparkle when she glances down  
At the boy nestled between them  
With smooth hair and piercing eyes  
Softer, warmer than he knows.  
They will soon harden to ice, he knows, become  
Cold  
Unreadable  
Inpentrenable  
Lifeless.

He reaches for them as the alley swallows them in darkness,  
Fingers brushing nothing but empty sky  
Voice lost to the starlight, he calls,  
“No, please stop!”  
He hears their heartbeats pounding in his ears  
And begs them not to stop.  
Tries to reach out once more before they do  
Because they will, they always will  
But thick black fights him back,   
And he can only watch  
Tears dripping starlight on their shoulders as they   
Stare  
Down  
The Barrel,  
Lives crumbling around them like old alley concrete.

Three hearts  
Frozen,   
Suspended,  
Await judgment. 

Two hearts stop. 

But one still beats,  
Alone  
In the dark stink of a midnight alley   
Dripping red.


	2. Day 10. Bruises

The illusion melted away as easily as it molded on. Loki inhaled sharply, hands braced on either side of the mirror, staring as bleeding black lavenders shattered porcelain skin. He reached up, brushing trembling fingers over his neck. He winced, unprepared--the lightest pale touch to black-and-blue sent fresh bursts of pain shooting down his spine. He traced the yellowing edges instead, exhaling shakily as the bruises continued spreading across his neck like an ugly purple choker.

Like the hand that had gripped his neck. Lifted him off the ground like he weighed nothing. Scoffed when he squirmed, when he kicked, when he growled, like he was an insolent child that needed scolding. The pressure around his throat that squeezed his world into a tiny prick of light--purple, lavender, lilac, _Thor_ \-- 

And then something cracked, and the light went black.

Loki gasped, his head falling forward, seidr rushing forward to conceal him again. By the time he lifted his head, the bruises were gone, painted over by streaks of pale illusion. Like his magic was trying to protect his brain from having to see a constant reminder of his pain. 

But his seidr could only shield him from so much. Loki could still feel it--the ring of purple throbbing across his skin. Thor’s helpless face burning blue behind his eyelids. 

That hurt just as bad as the bruises.


End file.
